Last First Kiss
by Scarlett Spider-Girl
Summary: It was twisted, it was wrong, but all she knew was that she loved him, there was no denying it. She wanted him, more than she wanted to breathe.
1. Dark of Despair

_**Last First Kiss**_

*Author's note: Ok, so this is a story I want to write. It kinda came to me in a dream. It's a little twisted, but I think I can make it work out. This has the same characters as my "Child of my Enemy" story does, just a different plot. Try and hang with me, I am trying out a new theory here. If people like it, I'll keep working on it, if not, I won't post anymore chapters. I just want to know if this is worth spending time on. Leave reviews and tell me what you think. Much love out there to all who help me with this!! You know who you are!!*

"Normal Talk"

"_Comm Talk"_

'Bond Talk'

_**~Chapter One: Dark of Despair~**_

_~Silverstar's POV~_

I sat in my room, leaning against the wall as I rested my CPU in my hands. My spark thundered loudly against its chamber as I tried to wrestle my emotions into submission. There was no denying it; my spark had fallen for someone. How to tell him was the question.

"Frag it, why me?" I sighed out loud. "Primus, why him!?" I shouted, slamming my fist into the wall next to me. I cringed and chuckled at my stupid act of rage. "Great, knowing me, I just broke my hand." I hissed, running my fingers across the knuckles on my right hand. "Yeah, okay, know that feeling. Great, guess I'll go see Ratchet." I stood to my feet and cradled my broken hand against my chest, opening the door and stepping into the hall. Just in time to be knocked down by Sunny and Sides. They attempted to dodge me, but the two of them slammed into me, sending me sliding to the floor, Sunny and Sides on top of me.

"You fraggin glitches!" I hissed, shoving them off of me. There was thundering and I glanced up, seeing Firestorm come from around the corner. My optics widened as Firestorm struggle to slow down, grabbing the nearby wall.

"Oh slag…"Sides muttered. Firestorm managed to slow down in front of Sunny and Sides.

"Get off her, you glitches!" Firestorm grabbed Sunny and Sides by their feet and dragged them off of me, Sunny yelping in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!! Leggo!" Sides had managed to wiggle free as Firestorm fought with Sunny.

"That is what you get for jumping me from behind!" Firestorm hissed, gaining the upper hand.

"I assume that you guys were running from Firestorm?" I asked, sending a sidelong glance to Sides.

"Yeah, something like that." Sides chuckled.

"What did you do?"

"We just…kinda tricked Firestorm into a trap we made for Rainsong."

"What kind of trap?" I asked, watching Sunny and Fire wrestle on the floor.

"Well…I'm not sure Firestorm would want us to tell you…it has to do with Rainsong, bonds and…"

"No, no more! I don't want to know!" I growled, covering my audio receptors with both my hands. I hissed in pain as I remembered my hand was broken

"Silver?" I heard Sides ask, sitting on the floor next to me, Sunny behind him, laughing his aft off. Firestorm was next to him, scowling deeply at Sunstreaker.

"Oh, that was slaggin awesome!!" His brother smacked him across the helm and Sunny growled. "What was that for!?" He snarled.

"Silver is hurt!" Sides snapped back.

"Oh frag, really? Did we do it?" Sunny had stopped laughing as I pressed my hand against my chest again.

"No, I'm okay, it wasn't you." I told them, smiling and standing to my feet.

"You sure, you don't look okay." Frag Sideswipe for his ability to read emotions!

"Trust me, I'm okay. I am on my way to Ratchet now, I'll be okay." I turned and walked down the hall, leaving Sunny and Sides on the floor.

"She's lying." Sides whispered to his brother.

"She's not okay?"

"No, not by a long shot. She's spark broken."

"What?!"

"Yeah, and when I find the mech who did that to her, I'm gonna beat the slag out of him." Sides hissed.

"You and me both, bro."

I stepped into the med bay and saw Ratchet treating someone. The mech squirmed and I saw it was Bee. I managed to bite back my chuckle as he winced in pain. Ratchet glanced up and frowned at me.

"Unless you have a reason to be here, Silver…"

"I do, I broke my hand." I told him, moving it away from my chest. Ratchet moved towards me and I saw Bee's sigh of relief.

"Let me see that…" He took my hand in his and turned it over, examining the knuckles. "You did a number on this, what did you do, punch the wall?"

"Actually…" I glanced sideways as Ratchet looked up to me.

"That was a joke, Silver. Did you really punch the wall?"

"Yes?"

"Is that a question?"

"Alright, I punched the wall! I was angry, so sue me." Ratchet folded his arms across his chest and I squirmed under his stern glare.

"Go sit over there. I'll be with you when I'm done with Bee." He pointed to a free med berth and I nodded.

"What did he do?" I asked, sitting on the berth.

"Got into it with Sides and Sunny. He's got a few dings here and there, nothing serious. Mostly just scratched paint." Bee sighed and closed his optics as Ratchet finished repairs. "You're done, you can go. Not more fights or I swear to Primus I'll lock you in the brig myself!" He shouted at a retreating Bee. I watched the yellow mech hurry out of the med bay before Ratchet made good on his promises. Ratchet turned to face me with a frown on his face.

"Why did you punch the wall?"

"I told you, I was angry." Ratchet's frown deepened and I sighed slightly. "It's nothing to worry about, I'm fine. Just treat my hand so I can go, ok?"

"That doesn't sound like Optimus's niece."

"What does it matter anyways?!" I snapped, trying in vain to keep my anger in check. I didn't notice tears ran down my faceplates until I saw Ratchet's worried expression.

"Sweetspark, you can tell me anything. You know that, I'm your friend." I shook my head and glanced away.

"This is something I'd rather not talk about; I've already given up on him."

"Him?!" I winced as Ratchet took my face in both his hands. "Who has done this to you?!"

"It's not his fault; I'm the one who fell for him. I just wish…it wasn't him…" I finished, staring at the ground.

"You don't even want to tell me? Or Prowl, does he know?" I cringed at the sound of his name, shaking my head.

"No, he doesn't know. I'd rather he didn't know that I was here."

"He's second in command, but I suppose I won't put it in my report. I don't put everything in my reports to Prowl and Prime. I'll keep this incident out if you tell me what's wrong, who has caused you to be so…" He trailed off.

"Spark broken?" Ratchet nodded once and I sucked in a breath. "I'll tell you if you promise that it won't leave this room."

"Doctor/patient confidentiality. I promise." I sucked in an unsteady breath and let the air cycle through.

"I've fallen for someone." I sighed.

"I gathered as much, care to say who?" I bit my lip and struggled to fight my tears.

"I don't know, it's wrong, I shouldn't love him…but I do."

"Who?" I glanced back up to him, my optics rimmed with tears.

"Prowl." Ratchet's jaw dropped and he stared at me, blinking a couple times.

"What? But he's…"

"My surrogate father, not to mention he's bonded with Jazz. Why do you think I punched the wall?" Ratchet had sat down in a nearby chair and ran his hands over his faceplates, sighing.

"Primus, Silver. Prowl? Are you sure?"

"Unfortunately, yes, I am." I clutched my still broken hand to my chest and let my tears fall. "Why did it have to be him, why do I feel like this?! Why can't I just die?!" I screamed, tightening my grip over my broken hand, ignoring the warning flashes in my processor. Ratchet grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me, hard.

"Don't say that, don't _ever_ say that!" I cried hard into his shoulder as he pulled me close. "You'll get through this! You'll be fine. Listen to me!" He shook me again, grabbing my faceplates again and forcing me to look him in the optics. "You are strong, you have been through worse before, remember? You'll get through this just as well." He told me, softly whispering in my audio receptor. "You'll be just fine, Sweetspark." I shook in his arms as he rocked me, humming to me gently.

My sobs eventually died down to choked gasps, my tears drying. Ratchet ran his fingers under my optics and stared at me.

"You can recharge here if you want. I won't tell anyone. Recharge in my room, if you so choose, but get some recharge, doctor's orders." I nodded as Ratchet started to work on my hand.

Within the next hour or so, Ratchet had welded my hand back together. I lay down on the med berth and allowed my recharge system to take hold, sending me into deep recharge.

I dreamt while I recharged, and not a peaceful dream. It was the painful reminder of what I could never have. Every gesture, every look he gave me tore at my spark a little more. His hand traced down my faceplates, his fingers softly caressing my faceplates, stopping at my lips. He was in front of me, then, his optics locking with mine. Before I could react, his lips were on mine, tasting, teasing. His hand had slid down my hips and pulled me closer to him, our warm bodies pressed against each other. My processor raced, trying to deduce what brought this on, knowing he was bonded with Jazz. I wanted to protest, but my spark thundered against its chamber as his lips roamed further down my neck, biting at the cables.

"Silver…" he whispered.

"Prowl." I choked.

"Silver, wake up…"

"No, no I don't want to."

"Silver!" I snapped awake, smacking my helm against someone else's. "Ow, frag it Silver!" I glanced out from under my hand and saw Ratchet rubbing his own CPU.

"Sorry." My spark fluttered in irritation at being woken from the pleasant, painful reminder.

"No need to be sorry, you should be thanking me." I cocked an optic ridge.

"Thanking you?"

"You nearly overloaded on the spot." I felt heat rush to my faceplates as I remembered my dream. Frag it, if this was going to continue… "Just give it time, Silver. Have you decided if you are going to tell him or not?" I shook my head and pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"I don't even know where to start…"

"Even though it's not common, it's not unheard of for a bonded pair to take on another, being three." My optics widened in shock.

"There's no way I could do that to Jazz!! To even have him consider having me as a bonded with Prowl, I wouldn't dream of it!" I heard Ratchet chuckle and I scowled at him. "What?"

"You sound much like your uncle is all. You wouldn't dream of hurting Jazz, and making Prowl choose between you and his bondmate is out of the question. You are very admirable."

"That…or a coward." I sighed.

"Why would you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know, the fact that I'm afraid to tell Prowl how I feel, afraid of the rejection I know I will receive." I let out another heavy breath. "I know I need to tell him…but I'm afraid to."

"That's not cowardice, it's being cautious. You don't want to get hurt, that's natural." Ratchet told me, taking my hand in his, examining the work to see if it healed properly.

"Natural…there is nothing natural about this."

"It happens more often then some care to admit. I myself fell in love with a bonded femme." I looked up to him in surprise.

"What, you, really?" Ratchet nodded as he grabbed his datapad.

"Yes, Nightfall. Prettiest femme since Moonracer. She was willing to try and keep a relationship with me and her bonded, but her bonded wasn't so game. So, I walked away, be the bigger mech. It's something I've never forgotten. You get over it, but you never forget. Same in your case, but you are more transcendent. You put Prowl and Jazz before yourself, thinking of their feelings first. Very honest of you." I sighed and nodded slowly.

"So it never really goes away?" Ratchet glanced back up to me, concern flickering in his optics.

"Not, not completely. You'll move on and find someone else and love them with your entire spark and then some. But you never forget the first time you fall in love. Especially this powerful." I nodded again and examined my hand, running my fingers over the welding.

"I've decided."

"And?"

"I'm going to tell him. I think he should know. I owe him that much, don't I?"

"I don't know, do you?"

"I think I do. I know I do. I'm going to tell him."

"Do you want company?"

"No, no. I should do this alone. Thank you though; I may come back in tears." Ratchet ran his hand across my cheek.

"I'll be here. For anything you need." I nodded again and pushed myself off the berth, heading towards the door. I stopped and turned slightly.

"Anything?" I asked him, looking over my shoulder.

"Anything at all."

"I may have to take you up on that one day." I walked back out into the hall and sighed, closing the med bay door behind me. I leaned against it as I fought against the tears welling in my optics. I closed my optic lids and let out another shuddering breath.

"Silver?" I glanced up and saw Bumblebee standing in front of me, concern crossing his faceplates. "You okay?"

"I will be, in due time." I smiled weakly at him, brushing past him. I felt his optics follow me as I walked down the hall and around the corner, heading for Prowl's office.

I stopped in front of the closed door and lifted my hand to knock on it. My spark thundered loudly against its chamber and I was so sure Prowl would be able to hear me outside his door. I knocked on the door and heard some muffled scrambling. I chuckled as I heard Prowl swear loudly at the scattering datapads.

"Yeah, come in!" Prowl called. I opened the door to see Prowl organizing the datapads. "Oh, Silver, I was expecting Prime."

"If you need, I can come back…"

"No, no, you're here. It's okay. Sit." He pointed to the chair in front of his desk and I sat down, folding my hands in my lap. I winced once as I felt a twinge in my knuckles. "So, Silver, what's up?" I glanced back up to him and saw he was still organizing his mess.

"I need to talk." Prowl stopped and looked up to me, hearing my voice was thick was seriousness.

"Okay, what's the matter?" Prowl had stopped fidgeting and faced me completely. I sighed and dropped my CPU into my hands, letting out a shuddering breath.

"Frag it…this is so hard." Prowl had moved to sit on his desk in front of me, his hands on my faceplates.

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

"Almost anything…" I sighed. Prowl frowned and made me look up at him.

"Anything." I nodded slowly and leaned back in the chair.

"Alright. I love you Prowl." I heard him chuckle and I glanced up to him.

"Love you too." I shook my head and glanced away.

"No, you don't understand. I _love _you Prowl." Prowl blinked a couple times as he stared at me.

"What?"

*Ho ho ho! Talk about cliffhangers!! I am so mean! . Evil is my middle name! So, what do you think? I hope people like this cause I want to keep writing it. Well, even if people don't, I think I will still write some more. Whatever, I am going to continue this…maybe…I don't know ^.^ Anyways, leave reviews and tell me what you think!*


	2. Loss of Empathy

Last First Kiss

*Author's note: Ok, I am posting chapter two, even though I said I was going to wait for responses. I just want to get this up because I love the song below and I thought it kinda fit. ^.^ So, yeah, I am posting this chapter and maybe the next if I feel motivated enough. Hope you guys like it!*

_\\She's got a bumper like a billboard  
Covered in stickers of her favorite band  
She's got a handful of records that she turns to  
When she needs to land  
She's a Saturday night parade through the streets  
That all eyes some to see including me/  
_  
_\\She carries memories around like souvenirs down in her pockets  
She should have let some go by now but can't seem to drop it  
Says forgiveness ain't nothing but a lifeless tire on the shoulder of her soul  
That never rolls/  
_  
_\\For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'  
For as much as she runs she's still here  
Always hoping to find something quicker than heaven  
To make the damage of her days disappear  
Just like Guinevere  
Just like Guinevere/  
_  
_\\She don't hold onto nothin' new for very long  
Yeah she writes you in as just one more tale  
and then you're gone  
'Cause she once fell hard 'cause she dropped her guard  
And no one gets to stay it's just too late/  
_  
_\\For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'  
For as much as she runs she's still here  
Always hoping to find something quicker than heaven  
To make the damage of her days disappear  
Just like Guinevere  
Oh, just like Guinevere/_

_\\For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'  
For as much as she runs she's still here/  
_  
_\\For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'  
For as much as she runs she's still here  
Always hoping to find something quicker than heaven  
To make the damage of her days disappear  
Just like Guinevere  
Just like Guinevere/  
_  
_\\Lean into me Guinevere  
Be mine tonight Guinevere/ _

_~Eli Young Band: Guinevere~_

_**~Chapter Two: Loss of Empathy~**_

_~Silverstar's POV~_

I watched Prowl as he fought with his emotions. He stared blankly at me as I turned my back to him, leaning against the wall with both my hands.

"How…I don't…how can…?" Prowl struggled to form a question, and with each passing second, my will to stay on my feet was slipping away.

Prowl's hands were suddenly on my shoulders and I almost buckled then and there.

"Silver, I'm flattered, but I could never…"

"I know, but I thought you should know, to some degree." I sighed and started to leave when Prowl grabbed my hand. "Prowl…"

"How long?" I glanced back to him over my shoulder.

"How long what?"

"How long have you felt this way? And tell me the truth, no lies. I'll know if you're lying." I cringed and glanced away from him, staring intently at the wall. "Silver." He yanked on my arm and I closed my optic lids, fighting, in vain, the tears that ran down my faceplates.

"A while…"

"Silver!" he snapped sharply.

"Almost 10 earth years…" His grip on my wrist loosened and I fled the room, slamming the door shut behind me and bolting. I didn't know where I was going to go; I just knew I had to get away, out somewhere where I could breathe.

I found myself in Ratchet's med bay once again. The medic was hunched over his console as he muttered to himself about something the twins did.

"Rat…Ratchet…?" I called. He turned at the sound of his name and suddenly leapt out of his chair, reaching for me as my knees buckled. He caught me and sunk to his knees with me, holding me tight against his chest. I clung to his armor as the tears came, making my frame shudder and convulse.

"Okay. Okay. You'll stay with me. You'll sleep in my quarters." He whispered to me, his hand running up and down my frame with care. I nodded once and allowed my recharge systems to take hold. I felt Ratchet lift me into his arms and carry me down the hall.

"Ratchet? Is she okay?" I heard a voice.

"She's fine, Bee. She is just going to need some time to recharge for a while. She's had one hell of a day." I curled into Ratchet's chest even more as he brushed past the black and yellow scout.

Ratchet, amazingly, managed to punch in his code and open the door to his quarters. I heard shuffling and a smooth, feminine voice speak up.

"Ratchet? Is she alright?" I felt a smaller hand on my helm as Ratchet placed me into their recharge bed.

"She's spark-broken. She just need time and to be left alone for a while. I'll watch her."

"What happened?"

"She fell in love with a bonded mech." I felt Ratchet kiss my helm before he turned and led Moonracer out of the room "We'll sleep in one of the extra rooms. She doesn't want to go back to her room, too close to Prowl and Jazz."

"What? She fell in love with…?"

"Prowl." I heard him sigh as he let the door slide shut. "She's in love with Prowl."

"Oh, poor dear. You are the best thing for her right now. You know the feeling."

"I do. Primus help me, I do." I heard their voices fade as the walked down the hall. I turned to my side, my back to the door, and wept.

"Silver? You awake?" I heard a soft voice call. I turned in my berth and shifted away from the voice, wanting nothing more than to roll into oblivion. "Silver, it's Jazz." I leapt up out of the bed and stood to my feet, pressing my back against the wall while standing on the berth.

"J-J-Jazz?" I shrieked, stepping out of his reach. I glanced around the room sharply, hoping to find a way out.

"Silver, relax. I just want to talk." I glanced back to Jazz, watching him.

"You're…you're not mad?"

"How can I be mad at you? Just sit and talk to me. You've been avoiding us for the past two days and it's making Prowl anxious and guilt ridden. He feels like he's done something wrong."

"It's not his fault…"I whispered, sliding against the wall until I sat on the berth. Jazz reached out and took my hand in his. I flinched, looking up to him as he smiled warmly.

"It's not your fault either…." I bit my lip until energon leaked down my chin. Jazz ran his finger under my lips and brushed away the energon, watching my optics. "You're not to blame here. You know that."

"Easier said than done." I growled, pulling my hand away from his. Jazz frowned and sat back, watching my optics.

"Silver…"

"No, Jazz. I don't want your sympathy. I don't want your pity. I just want to curl up and die, for frag's sake!" I snarled, turning away from him.

"Fine, then how about my fury? So what if Prowl isn't the one? You'll find someone who is! Just because you've been rejected does not mean you should just give up and die! Don't you get it? This is part of growing up! You're still very, very young and you have much ahead of you!"

"Jazz…" I heard another voice behind him and I shut my optics tightly, wanting to just vanish from sight. Jazz glanced up as Prowl entered the room. He brushed passed Jazz silently and rested his hand on my back. "Silver, just talk to me."

"No." I whispered, burying my face into my knees.

"Silver, please."

"NO!" I bolted upright and sprinted out the door. _Doesn't anyone get it? Doesn't anyone understand? _I ran out of the base and transformed quickly, aware of Prowl and Jazz chasing me. I knew they couldn't keep up with me, even if Jazz was a Solstice. They could never keep up with me as a Corvette.

I heard them shout and my comm. buzzed, but I ignored it and continued my drive away from human population and away from our base.

I drove for several hours before I noticed the snow had started falling. I transformed and looked up into the sky, watching the delicate snowflakes dance in the gentle breeze. I held my hand out and watched as the snowflake melted on my hand because of my warmth. My doorwings twitched at the sudden drop of the temperature and I shivered, glancing around. I sighed and transformed back into my alt form, driving back the way I had come.

The snow started falling heavier, making it not only difficult to drive in, but difficult to see. I felt my tires slip more than once as the snow made me loose traction. Driving in the snow was dangerous and Optimus had warned us. I searched my scanners for a decent place to rest while I waited out the snow. An old warehouse popped up and I made my way in that direction. As I started to, my tires lost traction and I spun out, barreling right towards the edge of a cliff. I attempted to transform, but the snow and the cold locked my components together and I couldn't get out of my alt form. I slammed on the brakes, suddenly regretting the decision as my spin became much faster. I careened over the edge of the cliff and found I could not see the bottom.

"This is going to hurt…" I muttered to myself, feeling the air whistle under my tires and undercarriage. I nose-dived over the cliff and landed against sheer rock and a small creek running along the bottom. I groaned and growled as pain shot through my whole frame. The snow fell heavily over me and I couldn't move. Everything ached and my scans were disoriented. I couldn't transform and I was going to be buried alive under the snow unless help found me. I attempted to comm. someone, but because of the fall, my communications were also damaged.

"Figures…" I activated my distress beacon, praying to Primus the Decepticons wouldn't find me first. I shuddered again and fought for a while until my automatic recharge systems took hold. I knew recharging at this time was not good, one, because my systems could freeze over and I could off-line. And two, because if the Decepticons found me, I would be in a world of trouble.

Trouble found me alright, but not the way I had anticipated.

~Whew! Chapter two, finally got motivated enough to continue this story ^.^ Sorry it took me f-o-r-e-v-e-r to do so, just been working on my other story. Well, hope you like this, it was fun to write. Enjoy and no flames please!~


	3. Because Love and Pain go together

Last First Kiss

_Chapter Three: Because Love and Pain go together_

~A/N: Wow…did not think there was going to be a third chapter. This is so cool! This is fun to write. I had forgotten about this story until I stumbled across it at one point. I was like "What is this? OH! _This_ story!" Yeah, so, hope you like it. This is going to be longer than intended, oh well, fun though ^.^~

_**~Optimus Prime's POV~**_

I was in my office when I heard running outside my door. The next thing was screaming and tires squealing. I pushed myself out of my chair and went to my door, allowing it to slide open and shut behind me. I saw Prowl and Jazz sprint by as Silver transformed and sped off to the nearby human highway. Prowl stopped and bent at the waist, his hands on his thighs.

"Prowl? Jazz? What is going on?" I asked. Jazz turned at the sound of my voice and saw I was standing in the hallway.

"Prime, sir. We've just had a slight argument."

"With Silver?" I asked, not convinced that was the reason she ran. I watched the fading Corvette before I faced Prowl and Jazz completely.

"He needs to know, in case she gets into trouble. He needs to know the reason she's mad right now."

"You sure, Prowler?"

"Yes." Jazz nodded once and turned to face me.

"Silver just confessed to Prowl that she's in love with him."

"Knowing you two are bonded?"

"Hence the reason she ran." I nodded slowly and folded my hands on my hips, watching the onyx bullet fade from view.

"It's going to snow tonight; we are going to need to find her before she hurts herself." I said, watching the ominous clouds roll in. The temperature drop and the powder snow that was starting to become heavier were obvious signs that a snow storm was rolling in. "We'll take just the trucks with chains. I don't want any of you to go with us. I'll go with Ultra Magnus, Hide and Ratchet. The four of us will go searching for her. You two hold down the fort."

"Yes sir." Prowl said reluctantly.

"You're not a fault." I told him, resting my hand on his shoulder. Jazz nodded and led Prowl away from the base entrance. _"Ironhide, Ultra Magnus, Ratchet. Meet me at the front of the base. We need to do a search and rescue."_

_"Search and rescue? In this weather?"_

_"Yes. Silverstar is out driving in this…"_

_"She's one of the best snow driver's we have."_

_"Yes, but she's not thinking straight. We need to find her before she hurts herself…"_

_"Too little, too late."_

_"Ratchet?"_

_"Her distress beacon was just activated and Starscream's aerial bots have also picked up on the signal. We need to move, now."_

_"Copy that. Everyone, you're going to need chains."_

_"Roger Prime."_ I cut the comm. and transformed, allowing Jazz and Prowl to put my chains on.

Once everyone had their chains on, we drove out into the every increasing snow. Visibility was zero and we had to rely on our sensors to help guide us.

_"So this is why it's called a 'white-out.' No wonder the humans don't drive around in it."_ Ratchet complained. I chuckled as I watched the ambulance struggle in the snow. Ironhide followed behind me, driving in the tracks I left. Clever bot.

_"Prime, we need to move. Starscream and his triad are closing in on Silver quickly. She's not responding to our hails, making me think she's out cold. Literally."_

_"What are you saying Ratchet?"_

_"If she's hasn't fallen into recharge because of the fall, which is pretty significant in itself, the cold might have done her in."_

_"Then she's in trouble."_

_"More than we thought."_ I revved my engine and pushed myself ahead faster, watching as Ironhide and Ratchet struggled to keep up.

We managed to reach the canyon just before Starscream and his aerial bots. I heard Starscream curse as he banked left and fled the scene, no doubt as reluctant to fight as we were. I transformed and stepped to the edge, peering over. I caught a glimpse of black under at least seven feet of snow. I bit my lips and glanced up and down the cliff, looking for the safest way down to her.

"Silver!" I called, trying to see if she moved at all. Nothing. I turned to face Ironhide and Ratchet. "I am going to need your help to get me down to her. She's out cold and buried under seven feet of snow. She can't get out even if she were conscious. Ironhide, you are going to have sentry duty. Ratchet, your scanners are the best; I am going to need you to guide me down. Understand?"

"Understood Prime." The two of them nodded. Ironhide moved out of sight as Ratchet lay on his stomach to help me down.

"You're going to have to move as fast as you can in this. I am not sure Starscream won't come back with reinforcements"

"I understand, Ratchet. But this is slippery and very far to fall. Bear with me here." Ratchet nodded and I slowly started my decent down to Silver.

The climb was long and more than once I almost lost my grip. The decent was at least 50 feet down and Silver had taken the fall nose first. I stepped down into the snow and moved towards Silver, brushing off the snow. I gasped, seeing her hood was mangled and energon was leaking everywhere.

"RATCHET!" I called, lifting the car into my arms. The medic glanced over the edge as I looked down the river.

"What is it?"

"She's bad, real bad! How far does this river go before it flattens out?"

"About a mile or so, why?"

"She can't transform. She leaking energon all over the place and her frame is mangled. I need you to treat her, she's dying."

"Aw hell…I'll meet you down there." I saw Ratchet's face vanish and I made my way towards the end of the river.

The water was ankle deep for me, but absolutely freezing. If Silver had been face down in this water, unable to transform, then we were going to have a problem.

It seemed like hours before I reached the flat of the river. Ratchet and Ironhide were waiting as the canyon sloped down to a flat valley. Ratchet broke out into a sprint and was at my side in seconds.

"This is bad, you weren't kidding." Ratchet took Silver into his own arms to examine her more closely. I watched as his optics darkened with worry until he shook his head and turned to face me. "We have to get her back to base, but I am not sure how much good I can do there…"

"Ratchet, what are you saying?" Ratchet sighed and placed his hand over Silver's chest gently.

"There may be one way to save her, but I don't know if we can do it. She's so far gone…I don't…"

"Are you telling me that she's dying and there's nothing we can do!" I felt my knees weaken and knock together.

"There's a slight chance we might be able to save her, but we have to get back to the base, as fast as we can."

"In this?" Ironhide's gruff voice came from the left.

"In this. In order to save her, we have to risk life and limb for her. She would do the same, Prime…"

"Of that, I have no doubt." I nodded and took Silver into my own arms. "There should be no humans out in this weather, right?"

"Shouldn't be and won't be are two very different things, Prime." Ironhide said.

"I'll take the chance." I marched forward, Ironhide and Ratchet behind me in their alt forms.

"Are you sure about this Prime?"

"No, but Ratchet is right. Silver would do the same thing for any of us." That was the last of the argument. We traveled the rest of the way in silence.

We reached the base in record time, Ratchet and Ironhide transforming as I sprinted inside the base.

"Med bay!" I heard Ratchet shout behind me. He radioed for Red Alert as he chased after me. "There!" He pointed to the spare bed and closed the door behind me, shutting out curious optics.

"What do we do? I asked, spinning to face Ratchet.

"I need you to make an announcement to the base."

"What do I tell them?"

"The only way to save Silver is to have someone willing to bond with her. Her spark rate is so weak; she can't make it much longer. Anyone willing to bond with her, single or an already bonded pair, doesn't matter. She needs the strength of another to keep her spark pulsing."

"Are you serious?" Asking someone to bond with another because their very life depended on it was rare, even it a time of war. To find a willing mech or femme to bond for life was not the task I could order anyone to do, but if there were volunteers, there might be a chance that Silver would make it through the night. "Will she be able to make a decision for herself, or am I going to have to do that for her?"

"She might be conscious long enough to make the choice, but be prepared just in case. We can't wait long. 12 hours, max." I nodded and left the med bay, making my way to my office where I could make the announcement base-wide.

_"Can I have everyone's attention please? I have something important that needs to be discussed. Earlier today, Silverstar went out for a drive, not knowing that a snowstorm would kick up and cause a white-out. In the process of finding shelter to wait out the night, she spun out and dropped off the edge of a cliff…at least 50 feet down. Silver is badly damaged and may not make it through the night. Ratchet has one solution to keep her spark pulsing, but it is not a decision to be made lightly. Silver has to have the strength of another in order to survive the night. Anyone who is willing to make this sacrifice to save Silver, please line up at the med bay. I will take down names and relay them to Silver. If she is not conscious, then I will make the decision myself as her Uncle. That is all."_ I clicked off the radio and made my way back to the med bay, only to be intercepted by a yellow and black scout.

"Prime, sir. I volunteer to be Silver's mate." He stood in front of me, chest out and arms ruler straight at his side.

"Good, I was hoping you would." I patted his shoulder and motioned for him to follow me. I pointed outside the door and nodded, telling him to wait there.

"Ratchet, Bee volunteers."

"So do Moonracer and I."

"Really?"

"Don't act so surprised. I'm sure you would volunteer if you weren't related."

"True." I grabbed a nearby chair and drug it closer to Silver's berth. I grabbed her hand and held it tight. "She's so cold."

"I'm working on getting her temperature back up to normal, maybe then she can wake up for a little while and make a choice." I nodded and watched Ratchet work in the med bay.

A few hours ticked by and I heard several voices outside the med bay. I got to my feet and peered outside. The line had grown incredibly long and it made my spark swell with pride that my Autobots would be willing to give up this choice in order to help Silver.

"It's not because she's your niece, or even that she was raised by Prowl and Jazz. It's because she's proven herself to be a true Autobot several times over and will make an excellent SIC." I turned to see Ironhide and Chromia standing behind me.

"Hide, what are you…?"

"What do you think? I talked to Mia about it and we decided, we should at least give her the option."

"Ratchet and Moonracer are also volunteering."

"Doesn't surprise me. How she doing?" Hide glanced inside to see Ratchet working on Silver. I sighed and let my CPU drop.

"Not good…" I glanced back up and didn't see the two mechs I had secretly been holding out hope for. "Her core temperature is way below normal and if she doesn't wake in the next hour or so, I am going to have to decide for her. I don't want to do that…"

"She's strong; she'll wake up in time…"

"PRIME!" My spark skittered to a halt and I spun on my toes, racing inside.

"What? Whatwhat?" I was a soft smile on Ratchet's faceplates and looked down to Silver, seeing her optics were open. "Silver?"

"Wha—what's happening?" her voice was thick, her words forced. This wasn't the first time I had seen Silver close to death, but it was the first time I had seen her optics sad, like she had given up on living.

"You spun off a cliff and were badly damaged. We cannot keep you online forever. The only choice to keep your spark pulsing is to have you bond with another. There are many volunteers, Ratchet and Moonracer, Ironhide and Chromia, Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Red Alert, Rainsong, Fisrestorm, Blackrain…and many more."

"P-Prowl? Jazz?" I felt my own spark tighten at the mention of their names. I glanced up to Ratchet for help.

"They are not here." Ratchet whispered.

"Doesn't…surprise me…"

"You have to make a choice soon or you are going to die. You don't have much time left, 5 hours max." Silver nodded slowly and closed her optics, thinking.

"Ratchet…?" She whispered, reaching out with her hand. Ratchet leaned over so she could whisper into his ear receptors. Ratchet nodded and glanced up to me.

"I am going to need Red Alert in here and I am going to need you as well." Ratchet closed his optics for two seconds before he moved to the door.

"Wait, who did she ask for?" I rushed to his side as he opened the door. Moonracer stood there, her arms crossed over her breastplate.

"We ready?"

"We have to get Red Alert."

"He's behind me." I watched the two talk back and forth before I occurred to me.

"She wants _you_?" I glanced over to Racer. "Both of you?" Ratchet nodded and ushered Moonracer and Red Alert inside.

"Since she can't have Prowl, she called for me. Racer and I talked it over. She agreed. We will merge sparks with hers."

"Very well. I will help monitor the progress." Ratchet nodded and took Moonracer's hand, moving towards the berth. Silver's optics flickered slightly and her lips pulled into a tight line, as if fighting off her scream. Ratchet reached over and took her hand in his.

"Are you sure you want this?" She glanced over and nodded slowly, tears streaming down her faceplates.

"Yes…" she managed to whisper, looking back up at the ceiling.

"If there's someone else you'd rather…"

"They won't come and I trust you and Moonracer. This is what I want."

"Very well…" Ratchet took hold of Racer's hand and climbed up onto the berth, parting his chest plates. He ran his fingers across Silver's breastplate, coaxing it to open as well. Her dim spark lit the area, melting with Ratchet's own spark light. The room glowed a light blue and Ratchet took Silver gently into his arms. He started to press his chest against Silver's when Prowl and Jazz burst through the door.

"Ratchet, hold on!" Jazz panted. Ratchet glanced up when Silver started to go into convulsions.

"Quick! I don't need an explanation, just do it!" Ratchet closed his chest plates and moved off the berth, giving Prowl and Jazz the chance to climb on.

"Prowl?" I called. He glanced over to me, nodding. "Okay, if you want to do this…"

"It's to save Silver. Jazz and I talked it over. We're going to do this." Prowl parted hic chest as he positioned himself on the berth, Jazz helping. Prowl gathered Silver into his arms and pressed his chest against Silver's, their sparks merging. Prowl bit his lips as their sparks reached out, mixing with each other. Jazz ground his teeth together and groaned, his hand flying to his chest.

"Jazz?" I moved towards him, my hands out.

"I'll be fine; she's just in pain is all." He grunted again and his grip tightened over his armor. I rested my hands against his shoulder as Silver's optics snapped open.

"Jazz!" Prowl called. Jazz ran to Prowl's side and opened his own chest plates, exposing his bright blue spark.

"Prime, help me!" He called to me. I ran and lifted Jazz on to the berth, helping him position himself so he could merge his spark with Prowl and Silver's.

They stayed like that for several more minutes before Prowl and Jazz pulled back. I saw Prowl kiss Silver's helm and lips as she sighed and lay back into the berth.

"How do you three feel?" Ratchet asked, moving towards them with his datapad, monitoring their vitals.

"I feel fine, Prowler?" Jazz turned to Prowl, who nodded and glanced over to Silver. Ratchet helped her sit up as she rubbed her spark chamber.

"I feel ten times better." She smiled, looking over to Ratchet. Her optics softened and she started to say something when Ratchet held his hand up.

"I'm glad they made it in time. You wouldn't have been truly happy unless it was them. Do not feel guilty in any way." Ratchet smiled and took Moonracer's hand in his. She smiled and nodded, reaching for Prowl and Jazz's hands. They took it and made their way out of the med bay to talk things over.

"I'm glad he decided to go through with it, even if it was just to save Silver. She wouldn't have been happy any other way." I chuckled as Ratchet kissed Racer's cheek.

"I know. She hardly ever let's herself be happy, always thinking of others…"

"Like yourself, Prime. Took you a while to confess to Elita, didn't it?"

"Shush you. We needn't discuss me. Silver is happy now." I nodded to myself and reached out to my love, Elita-One. She sent her love back to me through our bond and my smile widened.

_**~Silverstar's POV~**_

I sat on the berth as Prowl at next to me, Jazz behind me.

"_How do you feel?"_ My head shot up as I glanced over to Prowl, my optics wide.

_"Surprised, apparently." _

_"Obviously, Jazz. Can you blame her?"_

_"Not at all."_

_"How…I can hear you all as if you're talking in my audio receptors!"_

_"It's the bond, Silver. We can communicate without having to speak." _Prowl chuckled as I blinked, looking from Prowl to Jazz, and back to Prowl again.

"Weird." I managed. Prowl and Jazz glanced to each other before they started to laugh.

"Yes, you could call it that." Jazz chuckled. I felt their amusement over the bond and suddenly felt extremely guilty. I could have ruined this for them…Prowl didn't want this…he was happy enough with Jazz…

_"Silver. Don't do that. Don't feel guilty. We made this choice, we are happy to see it through. We saved you and we love you. We can work on changing that love into something better, greater." _Jazz inched closer to me, his hand snaking around my waist. I watched him, my optics wide as Prowl moved to sit closer as well. Their hands running up and down my frame sent my coolant system into overdrive. The fans kicked on and Prowl smiled, watching as Jazz leaned in to kiss my neck. I managed a strangled moan as he bit into my main energon line, sending tingles of pain and pleasure throughout my body. I tiled my CPU left, allowing Jazz better access to my throat. Any thought I had of guilt or regret was being washed away by skilled hands and fluttering kisses. Things were heating up fast and I was in no position to stop them from escalating.

_"This is for you…if you want us to stop, just say the word…"_ Prowl whispered on his end of the bond.

_"Oh Primus and all that's holy…don't stop…"_ I felt him chuckle as Jazz expertly moved out of the way while laying me down on my back. Jazz's lips ran down my neck, across my breast plate to stop at my spark. He pressed his lips gently across the smooth metal and I felt my spark skip a few beats. I hadn't been paying attention to Prowl until my interface panel snapped open by itself and I felt his finger at the fold of my valve. The warm sensation that had been tingling between my legs suddenly exploded into a fire as he slowly slipped one finger into my valve. I gasped and my hips bucked into his hand.

Meanwhile, Jazz's lips and hands still made expert work of exploring my frame, teasing any sensitive wires beneath my armor. My system was rapidly heating up I was teetering on the edge of an overload when all the bombardment on my system stopped. I opened my optics to see Jazz and Prowl were sitting on the edge of the bed, smiles plastered on their faces.

"Oh…that's…not…right…" I managed to gasp, attempting to sit up. Prowl's hand rested on my chest and pushed me gently back against the bed.

"We are just admiring at how the new stoic SIC is on the brink of letting go." Jazz chuckled, moving back to exploring my frame. The heat kicked back up again and I squirmed under his touch.

_"She's exquisite as she teeters on the brink."_ Prowl whispered. Jazz nodded as he continued his assault on my systems. Prowl allowed his own fingers to dance along my frame and that was all it took. I reached out and gripped Jazz's shoulder tightly as my overload kicked through my systems. A scream tore through my vocal processor as my system attempted to cool down. My optics off-lined and it took a few seconds before my systems cooled and my optics came back on. I blinked a couple times and saw smiles plastered on Prowl and Jazz's faceplates.

"Whew…that was something else." I chuckled, sitting upright.

"Something tells me that you haven't overloaded like that in a while." Jazz winked.

"Try ever overloaded."

"Not once?" Prowl balked at me. I nodded and allowed Prowl to kiss my lips.

"Haven't had the time. Ever since I took up SIC." I smiled at Prowl and stretched. "I think I need to shower." I chuckled, glancing down my frame. I reached over and grabbed the dirtied bedsheets, pulling them away and tossing them into the trash. I made my way to the shower when I noticed Prowl and Jazz followed me.

"Not allowed to shower alone, am I?" I asked, quirking an optic ridge. Prowl smiled and brushed passed me, turning on the solvent. Jazz came up behind me and placed both his hand on my back, shoving me forward. I stumbled into the shower, only to be caught by Prowl. His lips crashed into mine as he rubbed soap over my frame.

I overloaded two more times. I figured the shower was pointless as I washed myself off...for the third time. Iwatched as Prowl helped Jazz dry off, holding another towel for me. I stepped out and snatched the towel off his shoulder and twisted it until it was taut. I then snapped the towel into Prowl's aft, watching as he jumped in surprise and let out a small squeak. Jazz bit back his laugh as I finished drying myself off. I moved into the bedroom half of the quarters, watching as Prowl debated about tackling me to the floor.

"Who's up for some energon in the recreation room?" I asked, halting any ideas of revenge Prowl had in its tracks.

"Sounds good to me." Jazz smiled and grabbed my hand and reached over, squeezing Prowl's aft in the process. He smirked and I felt their plans for later over our bond. I scoffed and left the room, heading towards the recreation room.

As I stepped around the next corner, I heard soft, choked sobs. I glanced around and found a room with the door partially open. I glanced inside and saw Bumblebee with his knees against his chest, his faceplates buried into his knees.

"Bee?" I asked, suddenly feeling incredibly guilty. He glanced up and leapt to his feet, quickly wiping away any evidence he had been crying.

"Silver, I am glad to see you up and about." I nodded and watched his optics.

"I'm sorry…"I started.

"No, don't be. You love Prowl and Jazz. I am glad they were able to save you. I'm just sorry it couldn't be me." He clasped his hand over my shoulder and squeezed once, brushing past me and walking away. I watched the scout leave as Prowl and Jazz stepped next to me.

"I feel guilty."

_"We noticed. Don't worry. He'll be alright."_

_"I hope."_ Prowl touched my shoulder and brushed past me, heading for the recreation room. Jazz watched him leave and grabbed my own aft. I balked at him and he winked at me, chasing after Prowl. I sighed and chuckled, shaking my head. I followed them and found several faces were ready to greet me. Sunny and Sides tackled me and I fell onto the floor, screaming and cursing. Prowl and Jazz were no help as Ironhide lifted both mechs off of me.

"Thank you Hide." I stood to my feet and brushed the dust off my frame.

"Anytime, Silver. Glad to see you on your feet. You had us scared for a while there."

"Not the first time."

"And won't be the last, knowing her." I chuckled and nodded, reaching for a chair. I sat down and watched the others continue to drink and laugh. Yes, I was glad to be alive.

~A/N: Well, this is the last chapter of this story. Keep an eye out for the sequel. I am planning on writing another one with Prowl, Jazz and Silver! Hope you liked it!~


End file.
